1. Field
Embodiments relate to a network based real-time virtual reality input/output system and method for a heterogeneous environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of examination of three-dimension (3D) related technologies and 3D related market trends, new media services based on 3D contents will be introduced into the home. Film companies and consumer electronics are seeking cooperation to spread 3D contents in the home. To transmit 3D contents to the home, interest in 3D broadcasting technologies is being increased, and a pilot broadcasting of 3D broadcasting services have been provided on BS-11 in Japan. Also, broadcasting related enterprises are actively attempting to develop standardized compression and transmission schemes to regularly provide 3D broadcasting services.
3D Virtual World (VW) services are expected to be used as new home entertainment services with immersive motion-based games. To lead new entertainment businesses in world TV markets based on the above trends, a Virtual Reality Entertainment System (VRES) has been developed. The VRES may enable users to enjoy motion-based experiences, such as virtual touring, virtual sports or virtual gaming, in a realistic virtual environment on a large-sized display screen. The VRES may sense a user's motions and provide Full High Definition (FHD) 3D graphics and realistic avatars, to provide users with new experiences in home display devices such as TVs which are entirely different from conventional game consoles.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a system and method that may effectively control virtual reality input/output.